


History: A Reunion Fic

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Reunion, Reunion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn wakes up four years after leaving One Direction feeling empty and alone without any creative inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History: A Reunion Fic

It wasn’t as if Zayn planned on leaving the band, and more importantly, his boys, but he needed a break. He needed time and space to work out his creativity through his own projects, and letting the world know just who he was as an individual. He was damn successful too, and he knew it was because of One Direction fans and their loyalty to all the boys that helped him rise up to number one on the charts. Even if they were heartbroken that he left they were nothing but supportive. 

So he released two solo albums, and his boys released two albums as well when they returned from their much needed hiatus over a period of four years. They were unintentional competitors, but each album was number one on the music charts at some point. Things were better between the five of them, as well. He would hang out with them, and they would come to his shows. They were his best friends and biggest supporters, and he would always be there’s as well. 

He woke up shortly after the end of his worldwide tour and felt lonely, like a hole had suddenly grown in his chest as if a void had been created while he slept. He went to the studio the same day and had complete writer’s block. Nothing sounded write. He felt artistically drained with a heavy side of loneliness. He talked to his mum about it, he talked to his cousins, and he even talked to his boss. His boss chuckled over the phone, “Zayn, Simon and I both knew this day would come. You miss the boys. You’ve been able to be an individual and express yourself artistically. The world has heard you, it’s time you go back home.” 

Zayn remembered hanging up the phone and feeling content. He did miss home. Only home wasn’t a place, it was a feeling, and he had never felt more at home than when he was with his four best friends. His boss was right, it was time he returned home. 

He managed to get in contact with Simon, and Simon was overjoyed to hear that it was Zayn and listened to his request. He helped set the plans in motions. Zayn felt giddy when he hung up the phone. 

It was time to pack now. He needed to get to Madison Square Garden and rehearse. He called his head of his security detail and he made sure to get the proper arrangements while Zayn packed up his studio apartment. Within the hour, they were on the road driving to LAX. They maneuvered through crowds easily enough and were finally on the plane ready to take off. He put his ear buds in and began to play the songs he sang and wrote while with One Direction, and the songs he didn’t. His heart filled with an easy warmth as he leaned back and closed his eyes, immersing himself in the music. 

They touched down three hours before his boys were expected on stage, and thankfully they had rehearsed earlier and were away doing interviews. Zayn would have 45 minutes to rehearse before he would have to hide. The crew and band were all in on the secret, and he was embraced tightly by Lou, and was attacked by Jon, Stan, Josh, and Sandy as they enveloped him in a tight hug and wouldn’t let him go. It wasn’t until he told them he couldn’t breathe before they let him go and went to rehearse. 

Zayn felt great as he fell into the songs from his past, and hitting the notes easily. There was an ease to this. It was natural. It was part of his origin story, and no matter how much he resented the boy-band identity at first, it was a part of him and he grew to love it and be at peace with it. Everything had gone smoothly. 

After rehearsal, Zayn was swept up into one of the unused rooms and the stylists and Lou went in to fix him up. She brought Lux in her with and he couldn’t believe how big she had gotten. He had seen her couple months back, but she was growing as the same rate as a weed. He easily set her in his lap and began to talk to her as her mum worked on his hair. They kept Lux with him so she wouldn’t blow the secrets even though she whined about wanting to see Uncle Harry. 

Lou calmed her down easily enough with coloring books and crayons. Zayn was stripped down to his briefs and was handed clothes. He put them on and couldn’t help but feel as if these people never stopped knowing him. They knew his sense of style better than he did most of the time. He looked in the mirror and grinned, “Nice.” 

The stylists laughed and kissed him on the cheek before tending to the other boys. Now it was time to wait. The boys would perform a few songs before the lights would completely black out and confuse them. The band would play and then Zayn would make his appearance. It was clichéd, but he couldn’t wait to see the surprise on his boys faces. 

The next thirty minutes went by slowly, before he was herded onto the elevated platform that would make him rise on the highest part of the stage while the other boys were standing in front of their microphones on the lower part. 

He could tell when the lights went out, the audience screamed, the boys microphones were turned off, and the band played. The spotlights turned on, one each on the boys, and his would turn on as soon as he was on stage. The darkness enveloped him and his heart began to beat erratically as he was pushed onto the platform and was elevated up. His microphone was firmly in his hand, and his inner ears was playing the track. He waited for the light, but he could see the boys staying where they were, as they were being told to do so in their ears. His boys weren’t boys anymore, they were grown and filled in with definition and muscles, and a ridiculous amount of tattoos—par Niall. He smiled before the band started playing the beginning bars of “History”. The spotlight turned on just as he began to sing. 

The fans went crazy. Absolutely bat shit crazy. 

The boys whipped around and Zayn could see a different expression on each of their faces. Niall looked ready to pass out from smiling so hard, Louis was smirking with a look of disbelief all over his face, Harry was crying while smiling and clapping, and Liam was crying and burying his face in his palms. 

He made his way onto the lower stage, singing and gesturing for the boys to come to him when he finished the last note. Niall ran and leapt on him, burying his face in his neck, “Zayn!” 

Zayn kissed his temple, “Hey babe. Missed you.” 

Niall removed himself before Louis melted into Zayn, “Buddy, it is good to see you and hear you sing.” Zayn smiled, kissing his cheek and letting Louis go before he received and armful of Harry and a mouthful of his hair. “Zayn, you’re here,” Harry said happily. “I am, babe,” Zayn smiled, kissing his cheek as well. 

Last, but certainly not least, was his Liam. Liam’s eyes were puffy and bloodshot, as he wiped his tears away with his hands. He looked smaller than usual as he curled in on himself from the intense emotions. “Come here baby,” Zayn said, pulling Liam in and holding him tightly, kissing his temple and cheek. “I’m here Li,” Zayn said. Liam buried his face in Zayn’s neck, crying more. “It’s okay babe, let it out, I’m not going anywhere,” Zayn said. Liam was clinging to him as his cries died down and he began to sniffle. 

“You’re here,” Liam said, pulling away, but still keeping Zayn’s arms around his waist. 

Zayn used a hand to brush away stray tears, “I am.” 

“And you’re staying?” Liam asked, hesitantly. 

“I’d like for anyone to dare and keep me away, babe,” Zayn promised. 

Liam smiled widely, “I missed you.” 

“I did, too. Now come on, we’ve got some fans to entertain,” Zayn said, taking Liam’s hand and pulling him to face the crowd and join the other boys. 

Harry turned to Zayn, “Give it up for our very own Zayn Malik everyone!” 

The crowd cheered loudly, boomingly loud. 

The three boys started playfully bowing to him and Zayn laughed. He continued holding Liam’s hand, and faced the crowd, “I just wanted to thank you all for this amazing reception. It’s so much more than I thought it would be, and to have your support while I was on my own and now here, I am so incredibly blessed and cannot thank you enough. You are all truly amazing. I love you all. This is my formal request to be accepted into the band, but it’s up to these four boys right here.” 

Zayn turned to look at his boys who were grinning and crying. 

Louis raised the microphone and said, “What the fuck kind of question is that? Of course, you idiot.” 

Zayn laughed, as well as the other boys. Liam crowded Zayn, so much so that Zayn stopped holding his hand and wrapping it around him, pulling him into his side. 

“Well boys, I do believe we have a concert to do,” Niall said. 

“I do believe you’re right,” Harry said. 

“Any requests?” Liam asked. 

Zayn smiled, “Well, I know these guys never got to hear ‘No Control’ with me singing live.”

The crowd lost it.

“I think they agree, lads,” Louis said. 

Taking the hint, the band began to play and they launched into it easily. Liam never straying too far from Zayn, and them playing with a renewed vigor and amazing energy. Louis nailed his solos, and they all harmonized perfectly. The pieces easily clicked together, and One Direction was One Direction again. 

Zayn was whole again, back on stage with the people he loved more than anything. It’s where he was meant to be.


End file.
